Flying the Coop
by Road and Tyki
Summary: Waver returned home to London from the War when he encountered Harry in King's Cross and looking at a loss. He approached the boy and asked him if he would like to accept his offer of going to HIS school instead, after seeing Hagrid's irresponsibility. Harry was soon glad he took on that offer even if it meant being taken to a dog-eat-dog world. Nasuverse X-Over
1. Chapter 1

A Meeting of Fate

Sure, Harry did his shopping with Hagrid, but when he wanted to ask where Platform 9 3/4 is, Hagrid was gone. Harry looked at his ticket and moaned in dismay.

The ticket read 'Hogwarts Platform 9 3/4 King's Cross Station'.

'Honestly, there's no way for this platform to exist.' Harry grumbled. 'There's no way...'

'Indeed, no way.' Harry turned to look to see a young man in a suit with a short bob hairstyle. He too, was carrying a luggage. 'So Hogwarts...a magic school. Clearly you are chaperoned for your shopping but you aren't told where the meeting platform is?'

'Well...no.' Harry said gloomily and in frustration. 'Hagrid just disappeared on me. The way this is going, I'll never get there.'

'Tsk. Irresponsible.' the older boy huffed. 'If this is the attitude of your chaperone, I hate to see the teachers.' he sneered. 'I'm from another school. There, everyone's responsible and one hell of a competition. You'll do well to excel as everyone there is your rival. For orphans like me, we're allowed to live in the school dorms all year long.' he said.

Harry's jaws dropped.

Away from the Dursleys for an entire year? TILL GRADUATION?!

'How do I sign up?!' Harry asked him eagerly, putting his faith in a total stranger he just met in a bid for freedom. No more chores, no more lack of food and water, no more cupboard under the stairs, no more getting hit, and no more seeing their ugly faces everyday!

xxx

Gringotts Bank...

'Oho? A change in schools, Mr. Potter?' the goblin teller asked Harry.

'Yes. I don't want Hogwarts anymore, I want to go to the same school as this guy.' said Harry with stars in his eyes. 'A dorm all year round, no more Dursleys and no irresponsible adults either! I'm taking it!' he cried. 'Is it possible to transfer the tuition my parents paid Hogwarts to this new one?' the older boy leaned to the goblin to whisper the name of the school, causing the goblin's eyes to widen.

'Yes, it is possible. Its just an unusual case, but oh well. Our client's wishes is what runs our business regarding finances and properties they owned. We will inform the Association of the transfer of Funds. However, you have to enroll there yourself with everything paid for.'

'Thanks a lot.' said Harry in a beaming smile. 'I'll go to my Trust Vault again to take out money.'

And so...

'By the way...I never got your name before.' Harry mused thoughtfully as the Escort Goblin and the older boy face-faulted.

'You seriously trusted a stranger at point-blank?!' he gasped. 'On what basis?! Moreover, who the hell raised you to be so careless?!' he sputtered incredulously.

'One: because you told me that orphans can live in dorms all year long and that's good enough for me while Hogwarts chucks students home during summer.' said Harry. 'Two, my relatives will like it more if I die, meaning, I'm out of their hair for good.' Harry snorted. 'I'm surrounded by hateful and irresponsible adults all my life. And I thought Hagrid was nice, but he left me hanging, not telling me where a non-existent platform is. Seriously, 9 3/4? I can't go to Hogwarts at this rate...Another irresponsible adult. So uhhh...your name?'

'I'm Waver Velvet.' said Waver. 'I'm about to graduate school two years from now. Its also my first time in the Wizarding Community as we live with humans. We're not isolated unlike your kind by the looks of the architecture around Diagon Alley...' he grimaced. Really now, the structure is well-suited for developing er..._slums_...

'Oh...so what is your school like?'

'Well, everything is underground.' said Waver. 'All the better for nobody to find us. And the higher rank you get the closer you are to the surface where we are now, as proof that we can be responsible enough to stay while maintaining secrecy at the same time. And the competition is really tough. You must excel or die trying because if you're weak in magic and lacking in grades, you're tossed out with no hope of re-admission because they only keep around those who can keep up. Those who are expelled stay expelled because to my school, they're a waste of resources and time. It's that strict.' Harry swallowed. 'What's valued in the school I'm in is magic, skill, ability, adaptability, intelligence, wit, creativity and of course, resources. If you have all of them, you'll go far and high.' he explained. 'If you're high up, the nobles will take interest in you and sponsor you before you can get hired...then you have no problems in your career as promotions will go as smooth as water! You have a big future if the higher-ups acknowledged your work. And if you're powerful, you'll get the chance to be promoted quickly. If you're skilled and smart in your field, all the better.'

'So it works differently where you are.' said the goblin. 'In here, no matter how skilled or powerful you are, as long as you are not of noble lineage, you will not ascend the ranks unless you're 'an exception' useful for their benefit.' he said with a snort. 'The nobles are pulling strings from the shadows. So Mr. Potter, you clearly spoke of these...Dursleys in disdain...who are they?'

Harry told the goblin what his relatives are like and what his life was like. He only learned too little information about his parents to boot by Hagrid even though he wanted to learn more but wouldn't say any more. He was making excuses.

'I see...so that's what's going on.' the goblin grumbled. 'We're in for a long talk, Mr. Potter. You are in a very dangerous situation. I shall elaborate when we get to your vault.' he then swore in goblin language Harry and Waver were sure, were profanity and anger. Upon arriving at Harry's vault...they stayed on the cart. 'Mr. Potter, let's start with a summary of everything shall we?' said the goblin. 'Based on your...questionable upbringing, and everything this Hagrid character told you about, you are set up. Deliberately.'

'Set up?' Waver blinked as the goblin nodded.

'Mr. Potter is raised abused and neglected, meaning, he will be eager to trust anyone who helps him out of his situation,' goblin looks at Waver. 'And anyone who tells him about his family. Mr. Potter craved positive attention, care, and information. However, information is deliberately held back, and set up to string Mr. Potter along judging by our conversation in the cart. Mr. Potter is set up against certain people, and made to trust certain people for their own benefit.' Harry looked shocked...and hurt at this.

'So Hagrid wasn't nice to me at all?' Harry said softly in a hurt, betrayal sort of voice.

'He's also a puppet tasked to put strings on you if his orders are to tell you specific things.' said the goblin in annoyance. 'All goblins know of our clients and the Potter Family is a very wealthy family, as well as mid-ranking nobility that gained fame because of that very Halloween that got you orphaned. You're a celebrity for being a survivor whose accidental magic somehow incinerated the Dark Lord's body. Thus you are famous and your name holds power. Anyone would want your trust!' he exclaimed as he began pacing. Waver looked worried at Harry who looked like he was stabbed many times over. The Potter Family is originally a Pureblood Family, but became half-blood as your father, James Potter married Lily Evans, a witch born from non-magic family thus making you a half-blood.' he said. 'And by deliberately slandering the House of Slytherin as a 'death eater training ground', you wouldn't want anything to do with them. The truth about the Slytherin Dormitory in Hogwarts is that students who are sorted there has specific traits.'

'If you read Hogwarts, a History, Slytherins tend to be ambitious, shrewd, cunning, strong leaders, and achievement-oriented. They also have highly developed senses of self-preservation. This means that Slytherins tend to hesitate before acting, so as to weigh all possible outcomes before deciding exactly what should be done. The qualities which Salazar Slytherin also valued in the students he chose included cleverness, resourcefulness, determination, and 'a certain disregard for the rules'. Given your upbringing, you'd be a Slytherin. But since Hagrid put emphasis on Gryffindor by using the memory of your parents, you'd naturally want to be in Gryffindor to be close to them in a way and the Sorting Hat takes into consideration the wishes of students which is what they are banking on.'

'However, no doubt there are more puppet stringers tasked to control you in Gryffindor House. We don't know who but for sure, they are the reason why Hagrid did not tell you where the Hogwarts Platform is under orders.' Harry pursed his lip at this. 'And these people will slowly lead you to the puppet master wanting your trust. And by being close to you...they can go far. And by having your support as a young noble heir of the Potter Family, great political power as well. And by having you at their side, yep, they'll go far and high until you're no longer useful.'

'No way...' Harry sank on his knees. 'This is what awaits me at Hogwarts?' he croaked in dismay. 'I thought...I thought its freedom...I thought I'd be finally happy...' he choked out with his voice cracking while trying hard not to cry. Waver felt sorry for the young, skinny boy in overly large clothes.

'You're really better off at the Association if that's the case.' said Waver dryly. 'There, the only noble families acknowledged are the Archibald, Barthomeloi, Edelfelt, Einzbern, Fraga, Nuada-Re, and Sophia-Ri although these last two families merged as one due to dwindling numbers. There are others, but most of them are Asians and these families I mentioned are uh...kinda prejudiced towards Asians, so you won't see any in the Association. With you as a hidden Wizard Noble, you'll be seen as 'just an ordinary kid', enabling you to excel in the shadows until you choose your time to shine.' he said. 'More importantly, we don't need wands. Mr. Goblin can confirm that.' he told Harry while looking at the goblin who nodded.

'Indeed, they don't use wands...speaking of wands, what is your wand, Mr. Potter?' the goblin asked Harry.

'Er Holly wood, 11 inches with phoenix feather core.' said Harry. 'OIllivander said that it's the brother wand of Voldemort's...don't tell me...' he looked at his wand in dread...

'Another set-up.' Waver and the goblin deadpanned.

Harry didn't hesitate in snapping his wand in half. The sound was audible in the quiet place where they are at.

'That does it, I'm moving.' Harry growled. 'Using my parents' memories against me...this wand to set me up and the little information I got as well as what awaits me in Hogwarts...I'm out of there! Waver, what do I need to get to the Association?' he asked Waver demandingly and anxiously.

'Well, based on my experience, since the goblins will send fees to the education department, you have no worries.' said Waver. 'All you need to worry about now would be the miscellaneous fees to buy paper, notebooks and pens in the Supplies Department. Oh, and...before we go there, you seriously need to shop for clothes that actually fit you.' he said wryly. 'You look like you're swimming in your cousin's cast-offs. Then again, you had no choice, but now...you do.'

'That's true...I need to go shopping.' said Harry. 'And get decent glasses and supplements since I'm undernourished before I can even think of going shopping.'

'In that case, we have to make arrangements.' said the goblin. 'We will take you to St. Mungo's Hospital for a thorough body-check-up, and get your eyesight cured judging by those glasses I see.' he said. 'The total costs would be 98 Galleons. 1 Galleon is 4.93 pounds, Mr. Potter.' Harry's jaws dropped at the equivalent exchange.

'Expensive and I didn't know that!' he exclaimed. That means its 483 pounds in total!

'Another notch off Hogwarts then.' said the goblin wryly. 'Nonetheless that is the bill for everything you need to 'get fixed'. And also, since you dropped out of Hogwarts, the faculty there are no longer your Magical Guardians. Someone HAS to be your guardian in the association.' said the goblin.

'Does he even need one? I mean, I never needed a guardian and am looking after myself in there for years.' said Waver.

'I don't think I need any adult either. I'm self-sufficient.' said Harry. 'I'm made to cook and clean as so-called compensation for their so-called care after all.' he drawled in utter sarcasm.

'Very well, if you say so...'

'Now then, I'll withdraw...1000 Galleons to be double-sure.' Harry gulped. 'I'll separate the 98 Galleons we need to get fixing and then I want to convert the rest for my spending money.' he said. 'And how can I get information about my family sir?' he asked the goblin.

'I suppose I can try to talk to the higher ups into enabling you to get the information from the Main Potter Vaults. Its information, not money.' the goblin shrugged. 'You can only take information as for an heir to touch the Main Family Vaults, they must be 17 first.'

'Oh. OK, I can live with that.' Harry grinned.

And so...

At St. Mungos, the goblin they were with had arranged for a Healer to check on Harry thoroughly. His circulatory, integumentary, skeletal, reproductive, digestive, urinary, respiratory, endocrine, lympathic, muscular and nervous systems. Harry had the Healer swear an oath before telling the soon-to-be-horrified Healer of what he endured with the Dursleys.

Spellwork and Medical Potions soon followed in order to fix him as well as his terrible eyesight. Soon, in four hours, he looked like what any healthy adolescent should, and Harry was very happy with himself, and paid the Healer well with a tip of 50 Galleons. The Healer also recommended beauty products for the skin as his time 'slaving' under the Dursleys ruined the skintone he would have inherited from either of his parents, that he could purchase at the Potion Pharmacy. He bought them as advised and thanked the goblin escort for having to put up with him.

'Well, shopping can wait tomorrow, its quite late now.' said Waver. 'And you need to get enrolling as offices close at seven pm before dinner.'

'Yeah...thanks for everything Waver.' said Harry. 'If not for you...I'll probably be a puppet.' he said darkly, thinking of ways to get justice when he learns enough magic from the Association.

'Our meeting is just by chance,' said Waver. 'I came home to London from Japan...after a life-changing experience.' he said with a rather reminiscing smile. 'When I saw you at the station, your belongings practically screamed, 'Magus over here'!' he pointed out, causing Harry to sweatdrop.

'Right...' and Waver took Harry home to Clock Tower.

Harry had no idea it's under the frigging British Museum, accessible only to those with Magic. And once becoming a Student or Member, they will receive ID Tags that identifies them as a member, and makes them invisible to outsider magic users.

Waver helped Harry enroll and take classes he should take, as Magi have their own 'language' so in the event of discovery, humans or outsider magic users cannot understand their books and documents and steal information from Magi and translated everything for the perplexed boy who thought 'he's in an alien world'. Then they went to the Health Department for standard check-ups and determining Harry's number of Magic Circuits, the power source Magi draw power from.

Harry possessed 40 Circuits of A-Quality, giving him a bright future in the Association if he worked hard and trained hard in order to someday obtain recognition.


	2. Departure from the Tower

Departure from the Tower

By that meeting of fate, Harry destroyed all puppet strings attached to him by taking Waver's hand, and transferring to Clock Tower instead.

He also caused pandemonium and chaos in Hogwarts when Harry never came to Hogwarts nor returned to the Dursleys. A search all over London began...although they never DID find him. He was safely within Clock Tower, and forever hidden from them with Harry taking vindictive pleasure in it by derailing plans meant for him. He could care less! And because Harry's new school was OK with whether they have a Guardian or not, Harry wanted no adult in his life given the misery adults in his life inflicted on him. Nobody is thus 'close to Harry Potter', derailing many well-planned plans in the process by one Albus Dumbledore who lost control of Harry Potter by being the person who placed him with abusive relatives and the fact that Harry switched schools. Harry planned his vengeance well, by arranging for a certain person to make sure his past and experiences...are known, causing quite the havoc and horror. He paid the goblins well for their 'efforts'.

Poor Hagrid whose name was mentioned...and he had no idea Harry took it 'that way' and thought of him as 'a person who wanted to use him' and this broke the gentle giant of Hogwarts who was only...following orders from the Headmaster. In his grief, he let out more than he should...and Harry got his revenge as soon as he opened his mouth. Harry also released his Healer from the Oath, enabling his Healer to talk about his condition. Harry's life...true life destroyed the fantasy everyone had of him like a golf ball thrown hard against a glass and shattered that same glass. Harry didn't care if his reputation was ruined, he just wanted the truth out to 'destroy' those who aimed to use him. In the meantime...

Harry and Waver shared the books to learn about Hogwarts and Witchcraft...for 1st Years. While some spells are worth learning, some aren't! This led to the pair buying more and more books from Diagon Alley in Flourish and Blotts, but Waver had to buy from the store using Harry's money, as he is in hiding. Waver brought home a lot of Charms, Potions, and Spell Books as well as books about Magical Creatures and Herbology. They juggled Mage and Witchcraft, learning what's worth learning from Harry's heritage, but Waver was quick to criticize on the British Wizards' horrible naming sense, making it hard for him to take some things seriously. They studied and completely understood each spell, came up with different usages and mastered them, leading to a discovery; while Waver was inferior as a Magus, he is quite...talented in Witchcraft, enabling him to use powerful spells that he could not in Magecraft. They also frequently 'sparred' with each other in spells.

At the Clock Tower, Harry worked hard in his classes, finally having freedom to do so without the threat of the Dursleys on his back for outshining their brainless son. He mastered the 'Magus Language' in three months with some tutoring help from Waver. Academics, Hands-On Magic...he breezed through school and keeps practicing until he mastered his spells and various magic techniques, with his Origin being 'Imaginary Numbers(see Scrodinger's Cat)' and his Elemental Affinity being Wind. Waver and Harry wound up having an older-to-younger sibling relationship...and with Waver's help, Harry excelled even more, by helping Harry train based on his thesis that Kayneth ripped up in class.

After graduating from school, the El-Melloi Faction was on the verge of ruin from Kayneth and his Sola-Ui's deaths in the Fourth Holy Grail War. Waver felt obligated to do something, but upon hearing his story, Harry vehemently insisted that his former teacher's death was NOT his fault. So what if Waver stole Keyneth's intended catalyst? Even if Kayneth succeeded in summoning Rider, the end result for the man would be even worse than his time with Lancer, given Rider's personality! Keyneth's death is anything but Waver's fault. Upon seeing Harry's logic, Waver agreed with him but he still worked to restore the El-Melloi Faction anyway. Even if he rebuked the remaining Archibald Heir using Harry's logic when she nearly snared him into serving her for life.

Thanks to Harry, he escaped being her political puppet while becoming Lord El-Melloi II at the same time. He may be an Inferior Magus, but he has it where it counts; his head, and his ways of producing outstanding magus pupils with Harry as his first example, based on the research he created. His works eventually cause him to be recognized as a great professor, and he attains the fourth rank but due to his unusual power and skill in Witchcraft, he became a second. He wishes to further his own studies, but his mediocrity as a magus keeps him from advancing and it was due to his witchcraft skills that got him to second but that's as far as he could go. He attains a reputation as a great teacher, but cares little for it due to not even being able to advance in rank within the Clock Tower. With his tutelage when Harry studied under him, Harry reached the rank of Master at age 15, and graduating and received the color of Red...ironically, the color of Gryffindor House. Thus Harry wore the color in each and every one of his clothing from now on, and anything that matched with red. With Harry as an example, a lot of pupils now wanted to study under Waver even more.

Both had a profitable relationship with each other besides being on a sibling basis. Harry would have endured his fate as a puppet in his community and never fully-knowing of his family and heritage deliberately kept from him to string him along like an obedient, leashed dog if he had not met Waver who cut the strings by making his offer. Waver would never advance to second rank without Harry, never discover where his talents truly lie and he would have become a political puppet of the Archibald Family while having the El-Melloi title that would be worth nothing, if a little girl is stringing him along from the shadows. He was able to shine as he wanted. But while Waver wanted to striver harder in his studies while remaining in the tower, Harry wanted to explore the wide world that was cruelly deprived from him by his relatives and those who sought to use him for their own ends while keeping him deprived.

While everyone called him 'Lord/Professor El-Melloi', Harry was the only person to call him 'Waver'. They also have the same shared love for videogames and anything otakus liked and enjoyed. Waver did in memory of Rider who liked these things and Harry enjoyed it because it was a more fun and interesting read and play.

Harry, while highly skilled in Magecraft and also Witchcraft, he made it a point to train hard in parkour and bladed weaponry as well as combat; his specialty was Gradation Air and mainly relies on his blades as well as throwing skills for combat, and only uses spells when the going gets tough. He buys his blades from the goblins to Trace them. From daggers to swords and even throwing weapons...even surgical scalpels. Upon graduating from the Association, Harry was known as the 'Crimson Faker' and took to working as a Freelancer until he settles down in a career he may like. What, he has all the time in the world! That, and his Freelance job lets him enjoy a perk...getting to travel and get paid for it after his job is done. He had no intention of staying in Clock Tower wherein personal agendas and politics run amuk where people trip and be tripped by others, competing for budget, etc. He didn't have the mentality and patience for that. That was more Waver's forte but even Waver wanted nothing to do with it, which is why he stuck to being an educator and only handling the affairs of being Lord El-Melloi. But that's as far as he goes in Politics.

Harry Potter at currently age 15...is a tall, handsome young boy with long, wavy hair with his fringes specifically frozen in place to conceal his famous scar under his hair on his forehead. He would be leaving the Clock Tower for good now. 'So you're really leaving eh?' Waver mused while he and Harry were in his office.

'Yeah. I'm old enough and powerful enough to see the whole world with my own eyes now.' said Harry. 'And I want to enjoy things denied from me by those blasted pigs while I'm at it. Amusement Parks, Classy Restaurants...I'll live as a hedonist if I have to while in my career.'

'Just don't get Designated and I'll be fine with it.' said Waver who by now, is an adult at age 24. 'So where will you go first?'

'I want to see Fuyuki City in Japan.' Harry's words made Waver sputter. 'I dunno why but instinct says I should go there.' he told his mentor and friend who twitched before looking thoughtful.

'If magic says so...that city changed my life.' said Waver as he looked back on his memories. 'I hated Japan because I lost my first friend Rider in that country. He died in Archer's hands...and then the tragedy that followed.' he said softly. 'I lost a person so close to me even though we were Master and Servant but Rider was more like a loud, boisterous, fun-loving king who was also a mentor to me. He taught me what it means to be a man.'

'Then Fuyuki should be your foundation stone, not a place you hated.' Harry chuckled. 'It made you become who you are now, _Lord El-Melloi II_.' he deliberately said the title as playfully as he could, causing Waver to chuckle.

'Yes, but I still hate it.' said the older brunette somberly. 'Its still the stuff of nightmares for me.' said Waver. 'Be careful there. There are two families in that city, the Matou and the Tohsaka. The Einzberns have a property there but they hardly use it anyway. I'd still steer clear from it.' after bading Waver farewell, Harry left the Clock Tower dressed in a wide-brimmed red fedora hat with black trim, a black suit with matching gloves, trousers and shoes with an orange necktie, and a flowing red trenchcoat. He also left his ID Tag in Waver's hands in favor of the Freelance ID he got.

This ID no longer provided the 'invisibility protection' the second he step foot in the outside world.

He was once again, detectable to the British Ministry of Magic but unless he uses magic, the Improper Use of Magic Office will not react. 'Hedwig, we're in the outside world again after four long years, eh?' he cooed to his pet owl that perched on his shoulder. It's nice to see the sun, the streets and heck, even the smell of car fumes.' he chuckled as he pulled his travel stroller bag behind him. And then he finally used his magic to cheat his way to the Airport...causing the alarms to ring, and an owl be sent. He got that owl hours later after arranging his flight to Japan.

'Hum? What's this?' Harry wondered as he received an owl...from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a form of instant travel spell was used  
at the British Museum traveling to London Heathrow Airport around 3:30 pm today._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school,  
and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school  
(Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by  
members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence under section 13  
of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry twitched and sent his reply.

_Dear Ms/Mrs(?) Hopkirk_

_I am full aware that I have used my personal transport technique_  
_but as I did not enroll in Hogwarts, this expulsion threat does not_  
_apply. Moreover I already graduated from my new school and am_  
_going to my first day of work, hence the travel arrangements to_  
_the airport. I work as a Freelance Wizard Mercenary to sell my_  
_services to whoever my client is. But of course, I only go to the_  
_highest bidder._

_I shall have my teachers send proof that I really DID graduate,_  
_as extra assurance._

_Signed,_  
_Harry Potter_

_Freelance Mercenary_

xxx

Improper Use of Magic Office later, one Mafalda Hopkirk was surprised to get a reply letter from Harry Potter and an hour later, she got the proper documents and Harry's Graduation Diploma complete with his notable achievements, graduation class photo but the name and location of his school is censored and heavily pixillated. So are the people in said photo.


	3. The Cost of Power

The Cost of Power

As soon as Harry bought tickets for Japan, he had to wait for two days on his schedule before he could fly to the next country. So he took to lounging in a hotel for the time being, after informing Gringotts that he graduated Clock Tower with impressive records, thus classified as an adult in order to gain access to his Family Money...and he applied extra security to his vaults using high-level Magecraft, Runecraft and Alchemy before withdrawing enough money to support himself in his stay in Japan and some pocket money for those two days before he flies.

So he stood out in the streets in his bright red clothes and hat and he was having tea and cake in a classy restaurant.

Hours later, he got approached by two owls. He traced the two letters to be sure they don't have magic on them and then used witchcraft to be double-sure before opening the letters.

One from the Ministry of Magic again, and the other, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He opened the one for the Ministry first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received records that you indeed have_  
_become an adult in Magic Society from Goblins and_  
_your school so we will take back your count for_  
_Underage Sorcery as you are also fully aware of the_  
_Statute as a result. However, as you remain Underage  
in our eyes of our laws, you are exempted from usage  
of magic as long as you are out of the Country._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

And then there's the Hogwarts Letter.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

_**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We wish to invite you to our institution to serve as our_  
_Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher as our previous_  
_Professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody is forced to retire_  
_after a year of being locked up in his own trunk after_  
_being impersonated by a Death Eater and suffers from_  
_Malnutrition and the Culprit caught._

_We hope for your kind consideration._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry twitched and kept the owl. 'Stay with me for a bit, li'l fella. I need to buy paper you know.' the owl hooted as Harry finished his tea and snacks, paid for it and went off to the nearest bookstore to buy stationery and a pen, and then went to Diagon Alley to use Command Spells(not the ones for the Grail) to coerce the patrons into telling him all about Hogwarts. He even had to go buy Daily Prophets regarding issues about Hogwarts dating backwards for five years, totaling three sickles in total(it costs 1 knut). He read various articles about Hogwarts...

xxx

Hogwarts, hours later...

Minerva McGonagall who was hoping for a good reply received it around nightfall.

However, what she got was not good tidings at all.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_While I would like to accept a job from you, I would_  
_never wish to be anywhere near my would-be puppeteers_  
_at school lest you wish a blood bath in front of impressionable_  
_children. My anger has not yet quelled about your Headmaster_  
_and his little plants. If he is no longer Headmaster and his little_  
_toys no longer there, I'll consider. If not, I might kill them should_  
_I accept the job. Painfully and slowly._

_Harry Potter_

_Freelance Wizard_

_PS: My not coming is out of consideration for children, really.  
You don't want them traumatized for life because of my hate, right?_

The old Deputy Headmistress sighed gloomily. Looks like she has to scout again before the Ministry sends somebody...when she heard that he graduated and classified as an adult in society, she hoped she could get him to come...

Its all HIS fault!

Oh well, its more HIS headache if the Ministry sends someone again.

xxx

Japan, two days later in Fuyuki City...

'Here I am, Fuyuki City...' Harry mused thoughtfully. 'Waver's Foundation Stone.' the Fourth Grail War made a man out of the formerly whiny teenager after all. Waver Velvet Lord El-Melloi II graduated the Academy at age 22 getting himself the Secondary Color Title Black-appropriate as while he never excelled in Magus Arts, he excelled in Witchcraft, and Witch Potions. His Academics and his prowess in Witchcraft(which he remodeled to resemble Magecraft to an extent) made up for where he lacked.

Well, he owed Harry a lot. For meeting him, Waver shone and discovered his talents elsewhere. He is also teaching Witchcraft to whoever's interested and also to those like himself, low-quality magic circuits thus lacking ability in Magecraft that cost more prana while Witchcraft uses little prana with great effects, so he turns them to Witchcraft. The Association has no problem in that since magic is magic. Just that Witchcraft is just not popular and not that practiced. They sure got interested when they saw what Waver did with it as compensation for his shortcomings. Witchcraft also became a craft people turned to if they had lousy circuits.

Their only problem? The Magi, particularly the Nobility thought that having to go through 'a dingy, medieval place' for Potions was beneath them, so Waver got the job of being 'The Supplier'. With the Association's money, he goes to Gringotts, converts them to gold, and buys from Diagon and Knockturn Alley(he empties the shops) and then with craftiness, sells the common ingredients at common price but for ingredients that came from magical species, he charges at rip-off prices. Even better? Those who gave him the job approves, if only for getting more money into Clock Tower and it was their secret.

Waver gets 15% off the Profits of course. He managed to bargain that much using his title and verbal logic savvy. He's one happy Magus.

Harry wandered into Fuyuki City and explored the whole place.

He came to a graveyard and saw one particular name there.

Emiya Kiritsugu.

"Isn't he the famous Magus Killer?" Harry frowned. "He lived here after the War huh?" needless to say, he tracked down where the man lived.

It was too damn easy.

His house was in the Traditional District of Miyama Town. A pretty big house too. And a decent Bounded Field too. He easily made his way in though, startling a young, redhead boy doing the laundry.

'W-who're you?!' he asked warily.

'I came here to ask about Emiya Kiritsugu, boya.' Harry told him kindly. 'I'm from the Magus Association, Clock Tower Branch. I'm Harry Potter The Red.'

'Erm...I'm Emiya Shirou.' said Shirou with a gulp. 'The old man didn't do anything wrong...right?'

'Iya, don't worry. I just wanted to know how he managed to keep secret having a family.' Harry chuckled. 'Shall we talk over tea?'

And so...

'I see...' said Harry. 'After the Great Fuyuki Fire, he saved and adopted you when you chose to go with him and not to an orphanage...and he taught you...' Harry twitched. 'Almost nothing about magic? Dear lord...' he shook his head. 'That total idiot! He's already a heretic as it is, this just made his reputation worse!'

'H-Heretic?!' Shirou burst out in offense. 'Jiji's a good guy!'

'Not THAT kind of Heretic, kid.' said Harry, tut-tutting. 'In the Circle of Magus Families, there are many known Magus Bloodlines. There are Magus Families in every country around the world. In Japan, the Magus Bloodlines are Aozaki, Emiya, Matou, Tohsaka, and Zenjou. I should tell you some history of the Emiya Family so you have an idea. The Emiya Family is a lineage dating back a few centuries that focused on 'Time Manipulation' in their quest for Akasha, the Root of all Knowledge and Magic. The fourth family head, Emiya Norikata, your adoptive grandfather, was a genius who was Sealing Designated, bringing ruin upon his family for researching into vampirism as did other idiots before him. And the one who killed him was his own son Kiritsugu.' Shirou's jaws dropped. 'Many Magi, in their obsession for more time in researching magic often researched methods for longevity to live longer and research more. Many Magi often turn to Vampirism to become a Vampire. However, Vampires are creatures hunted down by both the Magi and the Church. Those researching alone for Vampirism are automatically Death Sentenced when found out.'

'As for your father who killed him when he was your age, he faced a life of difficulty because of his father's actions and Kiritsugu's own actions did little to redeem the family name.' Harry continued. 'So he gave up his life as a Magus of his lineage and learned magic if only to use Magic as a Tool, and learned how to be a Freelancer, hunting down Sealing Designates who committed great crimes as his lifestyle. However, given the jobs he takes, all of them are with great risk that made many people think that he was looking for his own death and wanted to go out with a bang. He may have not taught you magic to protect you from the stain of the Magus Emiya name made by his father, not wanting you to face a life of difficulty like he has. He wanted you to live the life of normal, happy person.'

'Oh...then what made him a heretic then?' Shirou croaked out weakly, stammering out his words.

'Unlike your fool of a grandfather who was stained, Kiritsugu was not, but still considered himself ruined by association with him by simply being his son.' Harry told him. 'What made him a heretic is that he is a Magus from a known bloodline, yet did not life the life of a Magus nor acted like one. Instead, he treats magic as tools, thus making him a Spellcaster, not a Magus. And by not teaching you, his heir magic, this just made him more of a Heretic. Hell, for all I know you didn't even get the Family Magic Crest.' Harry deadpanned and by Shirou's expression. 'Great, he didn't. By not giving you his Family Crest, he essentially killed the Emiya Bloodline.' Shirou's jaws dropped.

'R-Really?' he croaked as Harry sighed. Shirou's face fell. 'S-so what happens now?' Shirou croaked. 'Jiji's family is totally gone!'

'Well, almost gone since there's you.' said Harry as Shirou looked at him hopefully. 'Its your duty to redeem the family name. Learn Magic and how to create a Family Crest to start over. Have many children as possible with a strong Magus Wife, preferably sons to pass down the Emiya Name. Teach them Magic, and pass down the Crest. Do good deeds that will in time, cleanse the Family Emiya Name from the stain Norikata put. Its a long road. In fact, five or six generations from now, your descendants may do just that and someday, Emiya will be a respectable name once more.'

Shirou saw hope in that. 'Will you teach me, Harry even if I have little talent?' he asked hopefully. 'I want to learn magic!'

'Sure. Maybe you're the reason why I felt a strong need to come to Japan.' Harry chuckled. 'But first off, I'll check your circuits OK?' Shirou nodded as Harry placed his hand on Shirou's chest. 'Open the Four Cardinal Gates of the Four Directions. Let the Elements Flow. Spring Forth and Spread. Take form and Awaken!' he caused a magic flare to occur as Shirou saw circuit patterns appear on him.

'W-whoa...' Shirou croaked out as he felt great warmth in him as if someone shoved a hose down his throat and poured in hot water. His whole body felt hot! Specifically...his nerves!

'Y'know...he lied to you for having little talent.' Harry twitched to Shirou's shock. 'You felt it, right? Your true power? Kiritsugu must have held back considerably in awakening your circuits to make you think you have little talent in order to discourage you. In fact, you know your body well enough. What does your magic tell you?' he asked Shirou slowly as if talking to a child who swallowed.

'I-I have...60 EX-Quality Circuits...?' Shirou choked as Harry nodded.

"Waver told me about the Fire and the truth behind it." Harry thought. "It must be because of _that_ why Shirou has become like this. Lucky kid he lived and got a neat bonus...at a nasty price." he chuckled wryly. Waver had witnessed the Grail being destroyed and its contents pouring onto Shinto(Shirou probably got exposed to such potent mana that caused this mutation), causing one hell of a magic fire that burned for a day straight. Shirou lost his memories, his family and his home and he got power as compensation. The World must be twisted. 'Time for lessons, starting about Magic Circuits, shall we?'

'Hai!' and with great determination, he learned Magus Alphabet from Harry, Magus Bloodlines and everything about them, about Magic Circuits, Magic Crest, Prana, Elements, getting Consecrated for Elemental Training, and then Harry had to get Waver to send him his books from his room for Shirou to study, and taught him Witchcraft. With such an eager pupil, how can Harry not teach him everything he knew? And Shirou was three years younger than him to boot...

Harry even took Shirou out of town every Break for training in Combat. Fighting with magic and martial arts. Magic became Shirou's life thus.

He no longer obsessed with being a Hero for Justice. He wanted to restore his adoptive family's name and make it respectable once more, and with Harry's help, started forging his Magic Crest. However...

'First off, to create a Magic Crest, you have to make magic spells and techniques unique ONLY to your family.' said Harry. 'The Emiya specializes in Time Manipulation right? And you just don't forge Magic Circuits like one forges swords...making a Magic Crest is a painful process. Surely you remember my lessons...right?'

'Yeah.' said Shirou. 'I must first design what my Magic Crest will look like first. Then forge some of my own Magic Circuits into the Crest, store all spells that I learned in life and then pass it down to my successor. As the process repeats itself with each new generation, the older a lineage is the greater the number of Circuits forming the Crest and the greater the amount of knowledge inside it. It is the duty of any heir of a family of magi to successfully expand and pass down the Crest to the next generation.' he recited.

'And a Magus can only remove one or two circuits from their lifetime in which to forge crests and store spells since the process is painful as hell. Moreover, the heir must be compatible to the crest. The child who is compatible to the crest is made heir of the family.' Harry continued in a finalizing manner. 'Some Magi do more when they have spare circuits though. They only do that when they can bear the pain.' Shirou swallowed. 'For Magi with bountiful circuits, they try to give up ten to their Crests and then stop there. The pain of passing on the Crest by the parent to the heir feels like the pain of being stripped of your nerves while receiving the Crest on the other hand feels like a hot iron rod shoved up your spine.' Shirou went pale at the prospect. 'Its what all bloodlines have to deal with. But in your life, you'll worry about family trade. Let your children and grandchildren worry about that. Hehehe...' Harry cackled.

His student twitched.

'So in your life, we'll worry about the family trade, the Time Manipulation skills and techniques.' said Harry. 'And Time...has a lot of fields.'


	4. Reluctant Return

Reluctant Return

Harry Potter stayed in Fuyuki for two years, educating Shirou but he received mail calling him back to London on Emergency, so he had Shirou self-study to deal with this...Emergency.

London...

'What the bloody hell is going on here Waver? Why am I called?' Harry asked as he willed himself to appear in Waver's Office using his Origin.

'Harry, the Wizards are starting up trouble.' said Waver grimly. 'Murders of innocent humans by people in black robes with skull masks as well as whoever went against them. The Magi are involved only in preserving secrecy but not interfere as its not their affairs. However, the British Wizarding Community is calling for you...pathetically to deal with their problems for them.' he deadpanned. 'You're their boy-who-lived.' he said as he forked over Daily Prophets and Information Harry needs.

'This is pathetic...why do I have to clean up someone else's mess?' Harry whined.

'You have to before the whole association finds out.' said Waver. 'Better on your own will than pressure from the higher ups.' he said wryly. 'Read the details and then make your own moves. Right now, the Ministry is...highly unreliable.'

'I'm charging high for this.' Harry growled. 'I have an apprentice in Fuyuki dammit!' Waver's eyes widened with owlish blinks of curiosity and intrigue.

'Apprentice?' Harry put a diskette on Waver's table, took the newspapers and folders of information. Waver took the diskette labeled 'Emiya Shirou'.

After a long look at the name...Waver racked his brains on where he heard that name before.

'Whut...?'

Needless to say, Waver made a beeline for his room and get his laptop running. The Diskette was a Digital Diary containing Harry's time in Fuyuki with his pupil...

xxx

Harry read the Newspapers in his room. He started with the Daily Prophet.

AZKABAN MASS BREAKOUT  
MAYHEM IN HIGH-SECURITY PRISON  
MINISTER CORNELIUS FUDGE CANCELS HOLIDAY TO AVERT NATIONAL FEARS  
DUMBLEDORE, VINDICATED  
MINISTER TO RESIGN?  
MEETING WITH MUGGLE PRIME MINISTER SCHEDULED FOR NEXT MONTH  
HOGWARTS HEADMASTER REINSTATED  
HARRY POTTER, THE AWOL CHOSEN ONE  
SIRIUS BLACK CALLS FOR GODSON TO COME HOME  
BLACK'S STORY ABOUT 'THAT FATEFUL NIGHT';  
BLACK'S REGRETS FOR CHOOSING 'THE WRONG GUY'  
SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE  
SIRIUS BLACK: EX-AUROR, EX-INMATE, DEFENSE TEACHER!  
MINISTRY GUARANTEES STUDENTS' SAFETY  
DEATH EATER ATTACK TARGETS MUGGLES  
GRINGOTTS RAID FAILS: HEXES FLY!  
EXCLUSIVE: NEW MINISTER PROMISES SWIFT ACTION  
FALLEN FROM GRACE MALFOY'S WIFE AND SON LEAVE TRIAL  
AZKABAN'S LATEST RESIDENT  
DEATH EATERS HOW THEY CHALLENGE SECURITY MEASURES  
WHERE IS HARRY POTTER NOW?  
BRIDGE COLLAPSE DEATH TOLL RISES  
DUMBLEDORE - THE TRUTH AT LAST?  
MUGGLE-BORN REGISTER  
EXCLUSIVE EXTRACT FROM UPCOMING BIOGRAPHY OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SACKED AS HEADMASTER BY POPULAR DEMAND!  
SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER  
MINISTRY MOVE TO PROTECT WIZARDS  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE TO PROTECT WIZARDING WORLD  
PUREBLOODS AND MUGGLE-BORNS: WIZARDS ALL?  
DUMBLEDORE - THE TRUTH AT LAST? (1/4)  
MORE TRUTHS ABOUT DUMBLEDORE! (2/4)  
DUMBLEDORE - UNHEALTHY INTEREST TO A BOY!  
WHY HARRY POTTER NEVER CAME TO HOGWARTS (3/4)  
REMEMBERING HARRY POTTER'S HORRIBLE LIFE;  
WOULD HE RETURN TO US OR NOT?  
SCRIMGEOUR STEPS DOWN  
WIZARDS RESCUE BANKING AT GRINGOTTS

Then to The Quibbler.

WEDDING CRASHERS! DEATH EATERS ON THE DANCEFLOOR!  
MINISTRY MOVE TO REGULATE MUGGLE-BORNS  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE TO PROSECUTE WIZARDING WORLD  
_PURE-BLOODS AND MUGGLE-BORNS: WIZARDS ALL!_  
_ALLEGED MURDERER IN CHARGE OF YOUR CHILDREN!_  
_SCRIMGEOUR DISAPPEARS!_  
_WIZARDS INVADE GRINGOTTS_  
_DEATH EATER ATTACKS ON MUGGLES  
VIGILANTES FIGHTING BACK! PEOPLE **ACTUALLY** DOING SOMETHING!_

Then the information Waver gleaned in Knockturn Alley about various individuals. It was a loooong list but hey, he knows who to target now at least. He decided to gather more information. He located Ottery St. Catchpole to talk to the Anti-Death Eater Families.

Starting with the family that produces The Quibbler for instance...he came to an interesting house that looks like a Chess Piece...a Rook to be specific. Upon seeing what the house looks like, he willed himself in, startling the Lovegoods.

'Who're you?!' Xenophilius Lovegood demanded frantically and warily as he and his daughter took out their wands.

'I'm here for facts.' said Harry. 'I'm Harry Potter...pleased to meet you.' his one sentence caused the Lovegoods to choke as for emphasis, the red-clad boy removed his hat and swept his fringes to show his scar.

'M-Merlin's beard...its really you!' Xeno choked out. 'Where have you been all these years, boy?!'

'Oh, at school and at my jobs.' said Harry. 'I do wander the globe you know.' he pointed out before smiling and put back on his hat. 'I can be everywhere and nowhere. I read both the Prophet and the Quibbler...and I decided you are printing facts since the Prophet is clearly Propaganda...shall we talk about it?' father and daughter exchanged looks.

Luna, Xeno's daughter told him about life at Hogwarts as she's observed while being bullied for 'being loony' for 'seeing things differently', but that did not stop her from making observations and gave him facts on her five years in the school before she quit, given _who's_ running it. Right now, her family is under the lead od Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather who runs the resistance with Remus Lupin and were actively fighting with teenagers and young adults under their command. In fact, they also intercept letters for Muggle-Borns to ensure the letters never reach them and put up with a Death Eater-ruled Hogwarts thus the school population is terribly low, comprised only of Purebloods and Half-Bloods 'loyal to the cause'.

Xeno told him about life now that Pius Thicknesse took over the Ministry. Anti Muggle-Born Propaganda, Pro-Pureblood Propaganda, outright blatant persecution, murders for fun, etc. 'Well, we'll be leaving this house soon after we print about 1000 copies of our latest articles that WILL get us killed.' he chuckled humorously. 'Can we count on you for keeping us alive until we reach Sirius Black? He's your Godfather you know.'

'...I suppose...I never met the man before.' said Harry before his expression grew malevolent. 'But is he another puppeteer linked to Dumbledore?'

'No Harry...in fact, when he got vindicated, the first thing he did is punch the Headmaster's nose when he stormed over Hogwarts and caused a series of 'bad luck' to your relatives.' said Luna. 'He got fined for it but he didn't care.'

'I see. Then I'll give him a shot.' said Harry. 'And get packing. Once you sold your articles, I'll take us to London in a jiffy. How many days do you have?'

'Er three?'

Harry smirked malevolently.

'That gives me time to booby trap a wide radius around your house...nobody goes out OK? You don't want to end up in an explosive death now, do you?'

For an instant there, the Lovegoods were glad Harry was on their side.

Sucks to be Dumbledore now.

xxx

That night...

'Ohhh...you cooked for us? You shouldn't have!' Xeno choked out in embarrassment as Harry cooked Japanese Cuisine. He cooked Miso Soup with seaweed, mushrooms and tofu cubes, rice sprinkled with dry umeboshi, eggs up, unagi kabayaki and amazake(he had to tell them what it is).

'Well, you guys are busy and all, you didn't even have lunch while printing while I'm out booby-trapping the family territory...' said Harry. 'Looks like this will be a long three days.'

'Indeed.' said Xeno. 'We have to wait until 2 am to send Sirius a letter. That way, the letter will not be intercepted and fall into the wrong hands. We have to tell him about you though.'

'That's fine with me.'

'Er daddy, we know nothing about him after going missing.' Luna quipped, causing Xeno and Harry to sweatdrop.

'Uhhh...'

'I think I'll talk while we're having dinner.'

xxx

Next Morning...

Sirius Black got a letter. He double-checked it for everything he could think of, before opening it.

It was a letter from Xenophilius Lovegood.

_Hello there Resistance Leader!_

_A day and a half from now, me and my daughter will_  
_come over to stay as our final article will surely get us_  
_killed. We will be coming over with a VIP who made sure_  
_we'll get the last laugh. Heeheehee! You're in for a surprise,_  
_you old dog, you! You'll love this person!_

_If you hear things go BOOM, DO NOT COME if you value_  
_your life. This guy booby-trapped the family territory and_  
_he claims it 'will make you go splat'. Warn our compadres!_

_Xeno_

Sirius thought hard. VIP he'll love? He raked his brains for anybody he knew, save one...and on the promised day by dinnertime, they heard the door chimes tinkle, alerting to an arrival of a member.

'For a hideout it sure doesn't look like one, Xeno.' a boy spoke up. 'I see a rather luxurious mansion.'

'Yeah, well we're housing lots of people here against you-know-who. With so many people, we need a damn mansion and an even larger area for training the kids.' said Xeno. 'So we had to put a lot of effort. All families behind the resistance pitched in to make an unpredictable ward with their unique family arts. Everyone's here for dinner so let's present you to them.' said people in the large dining room braced themselves and the Lovegoods came, accompanied by a person in stark red hat and coat...

'Who's your new buddy, Xeno?' Amos Diggory asked Xeno who grinned.

'Why, Harry Potter of course!' said Xeno cheerfully as Harry took off his hat, showing his features that confirmed who he is.

'WHAT?!' after some seconds of havoc and mayhem, Harry raised a finger, let out what looks like a ball of fireworks that let out a loud crack, shutting everyone up.

'Er I'm just one person here, so one at a time please, people?' Harry deadpanned. Harry was forced to answer questions that night and he regretted playing in a team if this, is the team in question. He also asked THEM questions and that's after downing his bottle of sake he has slung over his shoulder ala old man fashion.

The families present were mostly muggle-borns who were late into their school years before 'the takeover, half-bloods with very few pure-bloods. To sum it up, they were Anti-Voldemorts.

Harry noted Luna saying that practically 80% of Hogwarts' Students are here with their families.

xxx

'So you've been working after graduating school at 15?' said Sirius as he gave Harry a tour around the mansion. Sirius however, wore a walkie-talkie left open for the others to hear in other rooms.

'Yeah. My first job is ahem, setting a foundation stone for reviving a nearly-extinct family.' said Harry. 'Even worse, the heir has no clue about magic. I spent two years and he's a quick study but I had to get to Britain quick when my Professor gave me a call. I put my kid on self-study while I'm out.'

'I see...so your professor warned you huh?' Sirius mused thoughtfully.

'He's the only one who knows I'm a wizard where my school trains magic kids differently and known by another name.' said Harry. 'And no, I'm not telling. Secrecy and all.' Sirius nearly pouted. 'In fact, he's the one who gave me a new path, path to freedom where I can be who and what I want to be. No one forced their expectations on me there, stress-free and I can work in comfort.'

'That sounds nice...no wonder you ditched Hogwarts.' Sirius snorted.

'Yup. I'm free to do what I want as long as I don't commit crimes or expose us or antagonize a noble.' Harry shrugged. 'Freedom except those three rules. A sweet deal.'

'Oh great, pureblood problems?' Sirius whined.

'Well, our purebloods are different from yours.' said Harry. 'If what I heard from Luna is any indication. Our nobility prove their power through their actual magical power, skill, ability, finances, political savvy and knowledge. They're hard-ass in fights. The stronger and more skilled you are, the higher up your social standing. Your purebloods here are nothing but idiots riding on the coattails of their ancestry and let their names talk for them.'

'Man, what I'd give to meet those people.' Sirius sighed.

'Just by looking at one can make you freeze. Believe me, I tried.' Harry shuddered. 'The Vice-Director who is rarely seen unless its graduation...her mere presence and magical presence would make you want to bow to a Queen and make you feel like you're the lowest life form since bacteria and her family is on the highest tier they may as well be royalty. I'm just glad I had to see her once for a few hours on graduation. One more is too many. She's also an active vampire-hunter rumor has it she tends to er...shirk her desk job at school just to go hunting. When she gets back, its not surprising to hear her scream in either rage or freak-out if she comes back to see mountains of paperwork flooding her office and its her damn fault in the first place.' Sirius did a double-take. 'It's a running gag by now...'

'Whoa...'

'So...what's living arrangements like in here?' Harry asked him.

'Well, its simple.' said Sirius. 'We wizarding adults room on the second floor. Teenagers on the third floor and the families of the Muggle-borns on the fourth. Then their non-magic kids on the fifth. Regarding the teenagers, their rooms are gender-segregated. Parents share a room.'

'Ohhh...so the rooming arrangements is so you can get to fight quicker while the teenagers protect the upper floors, correct?' Harry quickly drew the dots.

'Yes.' Sirius beamed.

'Since I'm an adult or classified as one means I'll be living on the lower floors then.' Harry smirked as Sirius turned so hard he nearly cricked his neck.

'H-Harry you're only 17!' Sirius cried, obviously against him living in the lower floors.

'17 and yet working, graduated top of my class despite being second in magical prowess and skills, and listed as top 1 most dangerous in my year level?' Harry snorted, causing Sirius to give him an incredulous stare. 'Oh, and we do NOT use wands there either and in combat, we are very, VERY pragmatic. We do what it takes to get the job done as long as its nothing criminal. So do I get a lower floor room or what?'

'H-huh? Maybe I should test you first.'

'OK~!' and outside the backyard, where everyone else watched from the windows...Sirius and Harry dueled...only, it could NOT be called a duel. It was too one-sided, ending in Harry's victory. His magic just materializes, he doesn't use a wand but he DOES use incantations. And he doesn't even move from where he stood with good reason. A once straight lawn became a mess of craters.

Needless to say, Harry earned his spot on the lower floors...and the job to train the teens.


	5. The Taskmaster Mentor

The Taskmaster Mentor

Next day...

'Alright kiddies!' said Sirius. 'Now that everyone's witnessed my total beatdown in just a few seconds, nobody can argue that Harry is your new teacher so we adults can fully focus on our war efforts?' silence and they took it as a yes.

'But what will Harry teach our kids?' Ted Tonks asked him before looking at Harry.

'How to use magic wandless, bringing out their full potential although it will hurt a bit, and different ways to use our current arsenal to create combination magic and elemental magic.' said Harry. 'That's what I'm deadly for.' he said with a dark, chilly smile that set them on edge. 'As well as Magic Combat. Pragmatism is our Game and Fair Play will get you killed. That my school law and I intend on drilling that in your heads. Given what I hear, you think Death Eaters can even spell mercy, fair play or honor? I think not. You may question my methods as some of it may not be in your moral books, but the game here is survival and the ability to go home alive and in one piece.' he said as he looked at his audience. 'In my methods, just focus that you are doing it to save your life and that of your families and friends because you want a complete family to come home to. Trust is also key as it means knowing the abilities of your comrades so you can trust each other with your backs when needed. We will be very pragmatic here, so lose those useless sticks called wands. We don't need a glaring weakness in the battlefield.' he said with a crude snort.

'You'll be best buddies with Mad-Eye in two seconds.' said a pink haired woman in a spiky do' wryly.

'Now then, nobody complains about my methods since there is no room for squeamishness here. Anyone who complains will do double. Another complain will double your first penalty and need I go on?' Harry chuckled in a way that promised pain while flaring his own magical aura that spoke volumes in how powerful he is. 'Now then, after breakfast, everyone under 18 will flock to the living room as today, we will awaken your full potential. Some of you may exceed expectations and some of you may be at your limit. Once I release, I'll tell you this. The stronger your potential is, the more heat you'll feel...kind of like someone shoved a hose down your throat and pumped you with hot water.' the squeamish ones squealed in fright and the expressions of the adults spoke volumes. 'The hotter the stronger you are so count it as a blessing. Today will also be used for your recuperation. Tomorrow we'll actually start with training.'

'H-how was yours?' Sirius asked with a swallow,

'Mine? I was numb for hours I can't even feel myself move even though I'm moving around.' Harry chuckled. 'That's how fried I was.'

NOW the younger kids looked nervous.

'Hey, I dealt with that at age 11, so can you and you're loads older!'

A lot of parents had to deal with their kids when Harry's through with them. But they were curious about the spell he used because its an English Spell. Harry had to explain that he does magic differently. That, and he backs up magic with the power of words, hence that 'unusual verse' he used. But to Harry's amazement, a lot of people cried, keeled over and collapsed from heat.

'Alright, you can tell me tomorrow your full level once you're all feeling better, and I'll explain what came to your mind once you're feeling better. But the hotter you felt to the point of keeling over and collapsing, you can be proud of yourselves because that's how strong you actually are.' he grinned. 'Even better? If any of you have boyfriends and girlfriends in this batch, you can bet your future that your children will inherit that potential.'

xxx

'OK, what to expect from these kids?' Harry made a makeshift lecture room out of the vast living room. He had to 'alter' what a Magic Circuit is.

He told them that his school believes in the magic core and that it also has a 'pipeline system' where witches and wizards draw magic from, and they called it Magic Circuit because they believed that the soul is round and with 'pipeline systems' where magic flows, they called it Circuits. There are a number of circuits inborn to a witch and wizard as well as their quality. An average witch or wizard has 20. Those more powerful have as far as 100. Then there's the quality of the Circuits...E as the poorest, a near Squib-level followed by D. C is average level, B is above-average, A is pretty high, A++ is very high and having an EX Quality which is rare means you have potential to be extremely powerful and its rare for someone to luck out in having EX Quality Circuits.

Someone who has an EX will have a very bright future as a Witch and Wizard. Those with EX Circuits are often taken in by nobles as their apprentices and ahem, subtly influence them within the family AND marry into the family. Then these apprentices will have access to knowledge only others could dream of having and climb up the power ladder.

'My kid lucked out. He's got 60 EX.' Harry chuckled. 'I have to keep that a secret from my associates or that 12 year old will find himself pressured into an engagement soon...nobody has 60 EX Circuits in our history. He's like a single piece of fresh meat in a pool of hungry sharks. He wanted to crawl under a rock and hide for the rest of his days!'

Indeed, Harry taught the kids well in Magic Combat(after three days' worth of frustration in trying to get wandless magic to work), and various ways to use the spells in Hogwarts Curriculum for combo-combats, teamwork, support, ambush, and even killing. While the teenagers are squeamish at the idea, Harry told them,

'Its them or you or your families and friends who will die simply because you're too nice and that's your damn fault.' Harry told them coolly and stiffly. 'And some of you have toddlers for younger siblings and most of the humans here have babies...you dare to never let them grow up and be happy because they died too young because you held back? Its as if you're the indirect causes of their deaths and that makes you their killer too! Indirect killing is still killing of your own family by your indecision to kill the enemy or not while you let them have a go! Fratricide? Parricide? Matricide? Homicide? You decide.'

He wasn't that nice on them on worst-case scenarios either, and he specialized in Bad Endings and how to potentially avert Bad Endings in their home base, and Diagon Alley where he's been to only a few times, as well as the Leaky Cauldron. He also frequently goes home to Japan to teach Shirou and as a result? He never sleeps. He has his Origin that keeps him awake and not tired as long as he believes in it. He also took charge of the kitchens and the food. He got the House Elves serving Japanese Cuisine since its lighter and not-so-greasy as Western Cuisine...hinting at where has he been for two years since graduation.

At first everyone was puzzled except for the Muggles and their magic children so transition was easy...and while the others ate using chopsticks and spoons, the half and purebloods used spoons and forks. There's also specific types of fruit, and tea for drinks. After a month, everyone was less sluggish and no longer tired easily...in fact, they felt lighter. The desserts were also Japanese. The fillings are either azuki bean paste, chocolate or sweetened fruit jam and nobody looked at rice the same way again.

After five months...his lessons, are over.

'Alrighty, magic lessons from me are over...but your physical training starts now.' said Harry. 'I have taken the liberty to purchase some gym equipment and weights...and I left your training menu in your old instructor, Mad-Eye Moody!' he chirped happily as he came with said man. 'He will train you physically according to the menu I have designed. The menu of course, is twice as hard for boys...'

The boys groaned.

'Silence! Its your job to protect the girls and its the girls' job to protect the families!' Harry barked. 'If the boys fell, the girls will fall next and that will leave your families naked! Be at your peak physical condition because you are dealing with hardened criminals who've been there, done that for years! Its your responsibility to be strong so the girls can be confident and assured in your abilities and they can protect the families without worries!'

xxx

'I heard about your training the brats, laddie.' said Moody as he shared sake with Harry. Out of paranoia, he usually makes his own drinks but since it was Harry, he doubt Harry would poison anybody even though he'll do if its his job. They were drinking warm sake in the night with the other men. Since they can't afford to be too drunk, they were drinking mild sake. 'Makes me wonder what school you came from.'

'Well, my school studies modern-style magic based on ancient magic we uh...modernized a little.' Harry coughed. 'We practice the old ways in order to efficiently learn the modern and more effective version. My superiors are digging up ancient magic all over the world to either modernize it or leave it the way it is.' he explained. 'We also use the ancient ways as influence...the kids are good examples as it is. Although I can't teach our style, I taught the modernized and revamped version of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'Er you DO realize you also taught dark magic.'

'Yeah, but magic is magic. Nothing good or bad about it. It only becomes good if used for good and bad if used in criminal ways. But in reality, magic has no alignment. White Magic, Dark Magic, Healing Magic, etc have no alignment to begin with. Its what most people forget these days. This stigma of yours is most likely caused by the previous war, Voldemort's Kiss-Ass Brigade and the current situation. Magic's many arts should be all taught with no prejudice. Usage depends on proper discipline, not propaganda stereotyping. That's just stupid. My professors would laugh at this community if they heard of your opinions about magic.'

'Those beliefs are deep-seated in us for four generations now, its not going to be easy.' said Remus Lupin.

'Yeah, but as they say...doesn't everything start with a trend?' Harry chuckled. 'Trends have more influence in people than a politician's reputation and flowery words. They spread like fire on oil. And these kids who would have been my peers will be that very fire on this oil that's the very stagnated culture. After this war...they want life to change for sure.'

'That's what we're fighting for.' said Lei Chang. 'And to keep morale, we need you.' Harry snorted.

'Yes yes. None of this would have happened if the Ministry faced reality instead of playing ostrich. If such people still remain in the government, I see a third war in our future before I hit my sixties.' he said as he looked up at the moon.

'Well, we'll do a serious housecleaning and airing the damn cupboards to be sure.' said Arthur Weasley. 'It'll be difficult, but we'll manage. The families that composed this resistance are coming up with ways already.'

'I see...you need one hell of a security for that as a stable hierarchy is hard to make yet possible to make. Now then, tomorrow is 'that guy's off day so...I need to make one hell of a show to teach the brats how my school fights. I'll have him over.'

'Your teacher?'

'Yeah. Everyone calls him Lord El-Melloi II because he earned that title with one hell of a hard work, bulldozing his way up with his brains and creativity that enabled his classes to graduate as Masters with Titled Primary Colors. I'm his first student to get a Titled Color...Harry Potter the Red. The Titled Primary Colors are Blue, Red and Yellow, top 1, 2 and 3 respectively. The color blue is taken by a Japanese girl who became quite a big show herself. Ever since then, his students graduate either as Master or Grand Rank with Colors and made great witches and wizards out of mediocre potential, giving hope to those who are not-so-gifted in magic. He insists in his title with the number II in it. He never got along with I. Just call him 'Second' and he's fine with it.'

xxx

Next day...

'Alright kiddies...this tall man born with a scowl on his face is my teacher.' said Harry with a cheerful introduction earning him a whack on his head. 'Ow!'

Collective sweatdrops ensued.

'I'm not born with a scowl on my face you brat!' Waver retorted with a paper fan whack on the back of Harry's head.

'Ever since you became a professor you practically have that look on your face though.' Harry pointed out jokingly.

'Dealing with the people I call 'associates' due to my rank is causing me needless stress and headaches! If being Lord El-Melloi is THIS stressful, I'd have turned down the job!'

'And you're the only one who can have that title you know.' Harry deadpanned flatly. 'Face it like a man. No one in the Institute is capable of that job but you. Because unlike our esteemed Vice-Director, you have Working, Time and Organizational Management skills of epic levels while STILL managing your teaching job AND playing video games.' he smirked. 'So kids, since his name of Lord El-Melloi II is a mouthful, just call him Professor Second if you like!'

'Don't give me weird nicknames!' Waver yelled with a comical bighead.

After five minutes of bickering...

No one could seriously believe that a Professor and his Ex-Student could bicker childishly on epic levels much to many disbeliefs, but its also an indication on how close the two were if they could bicker like this without the Professor getting offended.

'Now then, Harry wanted to show you how it's done in fighting with magical pragmatism.' said Waver with a cough to his audience. 'But before we do that, we will make an area of space for us to freely fight in all out without hurting the audience with our spells. This area of space is a Boundary Field. That way we can happily try to maim and kill each other without harming any of you. Questions?' he asked rather casually.

'Hey! What do you mean by kill and maim?!' a horrified girl cried out.

'You're at war last and I checked and both terrorism and wartime don't play nice, young lady.' Waver drawled rather condescendingly, causing the girl to flinch. 'We may teach you but its up to you to put what you learn to practice. If you don't utilize what you learn, its just added junk in your head and a waste of space.'

'Been trying to make that sink in but they're raised in high quality cotton and wool, unaware of the hardships of life and reality.' Harry snorted. 'Its making my job hard I really want to get paid in six digits. If they were quick studies regarding real-life facts and reality, my life will be easier.'

xxx

While the two Magi are busy with the Field, Minerva McGonagall gave the kids an interview.

'Tell us what you learned during your five months with Harry.' she said as the wizarding adults are present, wanting to listen to their children. First came various ways to use Transfiguration, Charms, Jinxes, Hexes and Curses that did not fall behind ten uses and how to combine to create deadly magic, as Harry specialized in combos and booby-trapping, as well as 'massive annihilations'. He also taught them Healing Magic and techniques that wasn't in St. Mungo's Repertoire, Potions NOT taught in school with good reason, as he taught them how to make explosive potions and put them in containers that make makeshift bombs. Explosives, toxic gas, acid, you name it.

That left the adults, both Ministry and Hogwarts Professors gaping.

Harry is indeed a high-class professional.

* * *

Next is an A:N at who lives in the Mansion


	6. A:N- Who's Who in the Neo Black Mansion

Who's Who in the Neo Black Mansion

Founders

Sirius Black(Leader, Front-Liner)

Remus Lupin(Scent and Auditory Detector with his abilities, Front-Liner)

* * *

Adult Members

Alastor Moody(Tactical Advisor)

Kingsley Shacklebolt(Tactical Advisor)

Arthur Weasley(Informant)

Bill Weasley(Informant, in-charge of finances)

Charlie Weasley(Front-Liner)

Fred and George Weasley(Supportive Innovators)

Emmeline Vance(Front-Liner)

Minerva McGonagall(can only visit on Holidays, relays information from Hogwarts)

Severus Snape(Inside man informant)

Ted Tonks(Informant)

Andromeda Tonks(Healer)

Nymphadora Tonks(Front-Liner, Informant)

Horace Slughorn(Potioneer)

Lee Jordan(Informant, Media Communication)

Penelope Clearwater(Front-Liner)

Cedric Diggory(Front-Liner)

Amos Diggory(Informant)

Newton Scamander(Informant)

Amelia Bones(Informant)

Xenophilius Lovegood(Media Communication)

Lei Chang(Front-Liner)

Harry Potter(classified as an adult upon graduation, Front-Liner, Teacher, Trainer, Occasional Chef)

Other half-blood and muggle-born adults who quit their jobs at Pro-Voldemort Ministry(those willing to fight that is)

Parents of Muggle-born children who have no magic(for their safety)

Jobs: Gathering Information, Sabotage, Guerilla Warfare, various strategic attacks, Logistics, Teachers(Harry took over temporarily), taking care of the kids, household chores

* * *

Teenagers

Gryffindor 7th Years

Lavender Brown

Seamus Finnigan

Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom

Parvati Patil

Dean Thomas

Colin Creevey 6th year and others

5th year Gryffindors

4th year Gryffindors

Dennis Creevey

Nigel Wolpert

Jimmy Peakes

Natalie MacDonald

3rd Year Gryffindors

2nd Year Gryffindors

* * *

Hufflepuff 7th Years

Ernie Macmillan

Hannah Abbott

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Megan Jones

Wayne Hopkins

Susan Bones

Zacharias Smith

6th Year Hufflepuffs

5th year Hufflepuffs

4th Year Hufflepuffs

Eleanor Branstone

Laura Madley

Owen Cauldwell

Kevin Whitby

3rd Year Hufflepuffs

2nd Year Hufflepuffs

* * *

Ravenclaw 7th Years

Anthony Goldstein

Kevin Entwhistle

Lisa Turpin

Mandy Brocklehurst

Michael Corner

Morag MacDougal

Padma Patil

Stephen Cornfoot

Su Li

Terry Boot

Luna Lovegood 6th Year and others

5th Year Ravenclaws

4th Year Ravenclaws

Stewart Ackerley

Orla Quirke

3rd Year Ravenclaws

2nd Year Ravenclaws

Jobs: 5th to 7th Year Students- depending on ability, they too, fight at the front lines, work as assistant healers, informants, communications and potioneers

4th Year and 3rd Year students- protect the younger years and Muggle Families in the Mansion

2nd and 1st Year Students- help with household chores and babysitting duties

House Elves- Mansion Chefs, harder household chores and Mansion Militia


End file.
